inazuma_elevenfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Tsurugi Kyousuke/Hình ảnh
Hình anime GO Tsurugi 2.jpg|Tsurugi lần đầu xuất hiện. Tsurugi 3.jpg|Kyousuke và Yuuchi nói về quá khứ. Tsurugi.png|Phản ứng của Tsurugi trước hành động của Tenma Tsurugi GO 17.png|Tsurugi trong trận đấu với Teikoku. Tsurugi Training GO 40.png|Tsurugi đứng dậy trước khả năng sát thương kinh khủng của hissatsu Tsurugi & Tenma training GO 41.png|Tsurugi và Tenma luyện tập kỹ năng Fire Tornado DD. Tsurugi-brothers.gif|Tsurugi đứng cùng anh trai dưới bóng hoàng hôn phai nhòa Tsurugi InaGO44 HQ.png|Phản ứng của Tsurugi khi Tenma hỏi cậu bóng đá có vui hay không. download 106.jpg|Tsurugi trong đồng phục của câu lạc bộ từ góc nhìn chính diện Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy Tsurugi in Shinsei Jacket Galaxy 2 HQ.PNG|Tsurugi trong màu áo khoác Inazuma Japan Tsurugi Kyousuke in Faram Dite.png|Tsurugi trong màu áo Falam Dite. Tsurugi in Faram Obius' attire EP28.png|Thường phục của Tsurugi khi ở Falam Orbius. Tsurugi Chosen in SIJ Galaxy Episode 1 HQ.png|Tsurugi được gọi tên làm cầu thủ đại diện cho Nhật Bản. Shindou, Tsurugi, Tenma ăn mừng bàn thắng.png|Shindou, Tsurugi và Tenma ăn mừng bàn thắng. Tenma và Tsurugi luyện tập.png|Tenma và Tsurugi luyện tập. Tenma, Tsurugi vàShindou sốc sau khi biết sự thật về 8 thành viên mới.PNG|Tenma, Tsurugi và Shindou bất ngờ sau khi biết sự thật về 8 thành viên mới. Tsurugi suggesting Galaxy 4 HQ.png|Tsurugi gợi ý Matatagi nên tập rê bóng với Tenma. Hakuryuu VS Tsurugi InaGalaxy14 HQ.png|Hakuryuu Vs Tsurugi. Tsurugi passing Aoyama Galaxy 19 HQ.png|Tsurugi vượt qua Aoyama. Tsurugi and Zanakurou injured Galaxy 23 HQ.png|Tsurugi và Zanakurou bị Barga xô ngã. Tsurugi after fainting EP 23.png|Tsurugi bị kẻ giả mạo làm ngất xỉu. Tsurugi's data Galaxy 25 HQ.png|Dữ liệu của Tsurugi trên máy tính của Bitway Ozrock. Tsurugi eavesdropping on Ruza EP 32.png|Tsurugi nghe lén cuộc trò chuyện của Ruza Donolzen. Tenma arguing with Tsurugi EP37 HQ.png|Tenma nhìn Tsurugi với ánh mắt kinh ngạc khi được biết hai người là đối thủ của nhau Life energy released EP38.png|Tenma VS Tsurugi. Tenma and Tsurugi stopping Fire Tornado EP39.png|Tenma và Tsurugi cố chặn Fire Tornado của Kageyama. Tsurugi doing a feint.png|Tsurugi làm động tác giả. Movie Tsurugi Injuried GO Movie.png|Tsurugi bị thương sau khi bị bắt cóc cùng các thành viên câu lạc bộ khác đến God Eden Shindou and Tsurugi helping Sangoku in GO Movie HQ.png|Tsurugi cố chặn cú sút của Hakuryuu. Tsurugi Remembering Training in GO Movie HQ.png|Tsurugi nhớ lại buổi luyện tập cùng với các huấn luyện viên TCG Tsurugi TCG IG-00-039.jpg Tsurugi TCG IG-00-038.jpg Tsurugi TCG IG-00-032.jpg TsurugiTCG.jpg Tsurugi TCG IGS-01-015.jpg Tsurugi TCG IGS-01-014.jpg Tsurugi TCG IGS-01-003.jpg Tsurugi TCG IG-13-012.png Tsurugi TCG IG-12-019.png Tsurugi TCG IG-11-063.jpg Tsurugi TCG IG-11-058.jpg Tsurugi TCG IG-11-051.jpg Tsurugi TCG IG-09-032.PNG Tsurugi TCG IG-08-034.PNG Tsurugi TCG IGS-11-017.PNG Tsurugi TCG IGS-11-006.PNG Tsurugi TCG IGS-10-013.jpg Tsurugi TCG IG-12-012.png Tsurugi TCG IG-10-030.PNG Tsurugi TCG IG-10-001.PNG Tsurugi TCG IG-08-004.png Tsurugi Casual TCG.jpg Tsurugi Kyousuke in TCG.png Tsurugi TCG IG-P4-010.jpg Tsurugi TCG IG-P4-004.jpg Tsurugi TCG IG-P3-010.jpg Tsurugi TCG IG-P3-002.jpg Tsurugi TCG IG-A4-005.jpg Tsurugi TCG IG-A3-008.jpg Tsurugi TCG IG-A3-004.jpg Tsurugi TCG IG-14-078.PNG Tsurugi TCG IG-14-068.PNG Tsurugi TCG IG-14-040.PNG Tsurugi TCG IG-14-030.PNG Tsurugi TCG IG-14-015.PNG Tsurugi TCG IG-14-003.PNG TsurugiTCG IG-P4-032.PNG TsurugiTCG IG-P4-023.PNG TsurugiTCG IG-A4-015.PNG Khác Tsurugi's design in Galaxy preorder DVD.png|Bản thiết kế trước và bây giờ của Tsurugi trong DVD. Tsurugi in Faram Dite.jpg|Tsurugi và Kageyama trong đoạn trailer. Tsurugi as Faram Dite's captain official.png|Tsurugi làm đội trưởng Falam Dite trên trang web chính thức. Tsurugi Ohara.jpg|Tsurugi và chuyển âm Oohara Takashi trên tạp chí. Thể_loại:Trang hình ảnh Thể_loại:Hình ảnh nhân vật